You're my home
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Castiel lâche une révélation qu'il n'aurait jamais dit devant Dean mais cela est trop tard car Dean a bien entendu.. !8x23!


**_Hey !_**

_**Cette idée m'est venue en regardant une vidéo DESTIEL sur la chanson To build a home qui est absolument magnifique et je me suis souvenu de la scène dans le 8x23 lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux au bar , donc voici la scène revisitée... **_

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

Dean se retourne en sentant la présence de l'ange du seigneur. Il regarde Castiel prendre place à coté de lui. Castiel revient bredouille et lui explique sa mésaventure.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose? demande Castiel en observant le bar.

Castiel le regarde , Dean mal à l'aise détourne le regard et dit simplement. C

\- On a des bières gratuites ton pote dit que tu lui a sauvé la vie.

Castiel ne répond rien et fait seulement un signe des doigts pour ravoir deux bières. Le barman aquiesce de la tête et Dean se serra dans le bar.

\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu risqué de boire alors que nous sommes en mission?

Dean le regarde étonné.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Parle moi..Tu es sur de ton coup?

Il boit une gorgée de sa bière avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Parce que c'est une chose que moi et Sammy on ferme les portes de l'enfer mais toi tu vas retourner au paradis et fermer la porte derrière toi..

\- Oui je sais..

Castiel se met alors à réaliser que c'est sans doute la dernière soirée avec son protégé. L'humain pour lequel il a tout sacrifié sera sur Terre pendant que lui sera bloqué au paradis. Ils ne se reverront sans doute jamais..

Castiel sent son coeur se serrer face à cette constatation. Il est temps pour lui de retourner au paradis même s'il cela lui arrache le coeur , il s'humanise de plus en plus et cela n'est pas bon pour lui...

Après tout ce n'est pas ici qu'il vit.. Son chez soi c'est le paradis.. Castiel est coupé dans ses pensées lorsque Dean reprend la parole.

\- Tu as foutu pas mal de bordel la-haut tu crois qu'ils vont fermer les yeux?

Castiel pose sa bière et dit d'un ton désinvolte.

\- Tu veux dire.. Est ce que je pense qu'ils vont me tuer? Ils pourraient oui..

Il repousse la voix qu'il lui dit que cela sera plus facile pour lui.. Qu'il n'aura pas à supporter sa séparation avec son humain..

Castiel tourne la tête et son coeur fait une chambardée lorsqu'il voit le regard de Dean braqué sur lui..

\- Alors c'est fini.. ET rentre maison...

Castiel fronçe les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas la référence mais la seule qui lui vient en tête. C'est que ce n'est plus le paradis sa maison mais lui.. Dean son humain.. L'homme qu'il aime sans condition..

Le chasseur reste profondément silençieux , Castiel réalise seulement lorsqu'il le regarde , qu'il a parlé tout au haut.. Et que cette révélation qu'il vient d'avoir est sorti de sa bouche et est arrivé aux oreilles de l'ainé.

Dean ouvre grand la bouche alors que Castiel se lève précipitamment et quitte le bar. Son coeur tambourine dans sa poitrine et résonne dans sa tête. Cela n'a pas pu arriver , comment a-t-il pu laisser passer ces paroles? Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avec son protégé..

Il devait garder ce secret encore quelques instants et il l'avait lâché sans rien controler.. Il n'allait plus voir Dean et il n'avait même pas su lui dire aurevoir.. Le chasseur devait être dégouté de sa révélation.. Castiel se sentit mal du tout d'un coup , pourquoi devait-il toujours tout perdre?

Alors qu'il s'apprête à s'éclipser , il entend la porte battante du bar s'ouvrir. Il ferme les yeux lorsqu'il entend la voix de Dean l'appeler dans la nuit.

\- Cas.. Attends..

\- Je dois y aller Dean.. répond-il difficilement.

\- Cas..

Dean vient de le rattraper et le tourne vers lui en lui prenant le bras. Castiel ne peut pas le regarder dans les yeux , il ne supporterait pas de voir du dégout dans ces yeux.. Pas alors que c'est la dernièire fois qu'il voit ces yeux..

\- Cas tu..

\- Je suis désolé Dean.. Je dois vraiment partir.. essaye-t-il de fuir.

\- Tu peux pas foutre le camp après avoir dit un truc comme ça..

\- Je suis désolé Dean je...

\- Tu le pensais? demande-t-il subitement.

Castiel se cripse , il ne sait pas quoi répondre.. Doit-il dire la vérité tout en sachant qu'il sera rejetté par le chasseur ou bien mentir et faire semblant de rien? Mais le peut-il vraiment? C'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le voit et cela fait 4 ans qu'il cache ses sentiments..

\- Dis moi la vérité Cas..mumure Dean

\- Je... Oui Dean.. Je le pensais... Cela fait des années que je.. Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.. Je les ai retenus pendant quatre ans car je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose mais je vais peut etre mourir demain et je ne verrais sans doute plus alors...

Il relève le regard , prêt à assumer enfin ce qu'il ressent. Il ne peut plus reculer et ne le veut pas. Dean reste silençieux , Castiel hoche de la tête il a compris.

\- Je devais te le dire.. C'est pas grave si ce n'est pas partagé j'avais besoin que tu le saches.. Bonne chance avec Sam.. Adieu Dean.. finit-il tristement.

Il savait à quoi s'attendre mais au plus profond de sa grâce il avait espéré que le chasseur l'aimerait comme lui pouvait l'aimer. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et cela ne le serait jamais.

Il va prendre son envol lorsqu'une pression sur sa main le retient et le retourne. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir et ses lèvres sont posées sur celles de Dean. Le baiser est doux et délicat , Castiel n'a jamais ressenti cela de sa vie.

Son coeur bat tellement vite qu'il a l'impression qu'il va sortir de sa poitrine. Dean pose sa main sur sa nuque et approfondit le baiser , Castiel sent un frisson lui parcourir les ailes lorsque Dean gémit contre sa bouche.

Ils s'embrassent passionnément pendant quelques temps avant que l'humain ne s'éloigne.

\- Je suis pas un ange moi.. J'ai besoin d'air.. ricane l'ainé.

\- Dean? interpelle Castiel confus.

\- Je.. Je n'ai vraiment eu de maisons Cas.. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je me sens chez moi quand tu.. Tu es près de moi.. Je t'aime aussi et je pensais que tu ne ressentais pas les mêmes choses.

\- Je t'aime depuis que j'ai touché ton âme..

Dean lui sourit et ils s'embrassent amoureusement.

* * *

Voila j'espere que ce texte vous a plu

J'ai adoré l'écrire :p

A bientot


End file.
